The present disclosure relates to the field of display technologies and particularly to an LED light emitting device for a display device, and a display device.
A color gamut which is an index to evaluate a color presentation capability of a liquid crystal display has gained increasing attention of people. In order to achieve a high color gamut as required, such a backlight solution that generates white light by exciting a Quantum Dot (QD) material using a blue Light Emitting Diode (LED) is commonly used, thus resulting in a color gamut up to 100%.
The quantum dot material is an photoluminescence semiconductor in a crystal structure, the color of which is determined by the size thereof. Since the quantum dot material may fail due to high temperature and oxygen, it is common in the prior art to encapsulate the quantum dot material into a film, thus resulting in a quantum dot film applied in a backlight module of a liquid crystal display to improve a color gamut range which may be displayed on the liquid crystal display. In the prior art, the quantum dot material is encapsulated in the quantum dot film, and the LED is arranged below the quantum dot film, so that light emitted by the LED is irradiated onto the quantum dot material in the quantum dot film to thereby excite the quantum dot material to emit light in complementary colors to the light, and then the emitted light in the complementary colors to the light and the light transmitted through the quantum dot film is mixed into white light.